


I Missed You!

by Penname_Invisable



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin just craves Jeans dick, Armin really loves Jean, Bottom Armin Arlert, Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, Caring! Jean, Cock Slut Armin Arlert, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Jean really love Armin, Jearmin - Freeform, Kinky Armin Arlert, M/M, Male Slash, My First Fanfic, Of course these tags exist, One Shot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, They're perfect together, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penname_Invisable/pseuds/Penname_Invisable
Summary: Jean is finally back from his mission outside the walls and Armin is extremely eager to see his lover.





	I Missed You!

**Author's Note:**

> Italics= Thoughts
> 
> !! MAKE SURE TO READ ALL THE TAGS!!

Armin eyed the sheet of paper that lied right in front of him and analyzed the plan. Commander Erwin thought it would be a good idea to allow the small blonde to stay behind and get a peek at their new formation idea after he recommended a few ideas last time on their current plan and Armin was extremely flattered the commander himself trusted him enough to take part in their next plan of attacking the titans.

Although there was a part of him that was glad he was inside the walls, his mind constantly wandered onto his friends that were currently outside fighting the titans. They’d been gone for only a week, but this week felt so much longer without Eren, Mikasa and especially Jean by his side. As much as he was worried for Eren and Mikasa, he was somewhat more worried for Jean only because Jean had a habit of putting himself in dangerous situations.  _'I miss that idiot so much!'_

Oh how he missed it when Jean said those three special words that made him feel important, which were words Jean made sure to say everyday and how Jean's warms arms wrapped around him, from behind and kept him close to his chest to feel protected. Armin knew Jean was an asshole unintentionally to most people, but when it came to the blonde himself, Jean became a whole new person that was extremely soft and never held back on affection and made sure to remind the blonde that he did in fact love everything about him.

He sighed deeply with a small internal groan and was startled to hear the door open. Commander Erwin walked in with a soft smile and following behind him was Corporal Levi, who had his common stoic look, but Armin noticed he didn’t look as grumpy as usual, which made him wonder what could have happened outside the walls.

“Commander Erwin, Corporal Levi” The smaller blonde quickly saluted and received a small nod and salute back before both men made their way to the desk. Before Commander Erwin could get in a word, Levi immediately stood in front and spoke.

“Is this the brat that you were talking about?” Levi asked eyeing Armin causing his anxiety to rise. Was it hot, or was it just him?

Commander Erwin sighed deeply before answering the shorter man. “Yes, Levi this is Cadet Arlert and he was indeed the smart gentlemen I was speaking to you and Hanji about. He was the reason we were able to cover more ground this week.”

Armin stood still dreading the Corporal, who was staring at him with an… approving look?

“Hm...you must be one smart brat…” Levi spoke and huffed loudly, leaning back on the desk. Erwin rolled his eyes at his comrades attitude and looked back the the young blonde.

“That’s Levi’s way of saying thank you and I as well would like to thank you for your help.” The Commander praised earning a small “Tch” from the short raven haired man. Armin blushed at the slight complement in shock, but immediately thanked both men. _‘The commander and corporal just thanked me!’_

“I- I do have an i-idea sir!” Armin spoke quickly, attempting to calm his nerves. _‘What if they reject my-_

“What do you have in mind Cadet Arlert.” Erwin asked making his way behind the desk to get a better look at the plan.

Armin soon began to explain his idea with a few stutters here and there and a small blush, but couldn’t help it. The blonde tried his best to speak slowly and calm his nerves, but the anxious feeling of being around both commander and corporal and eagerness of seeing Jean kept coming to his mind and it overwhelmed him. The commander and corporal listened closely to the young blonde's word and observed not only how fast how he was speaking, but a small smile that seemed all too familiar to them. The look of eagerness and hope when you’re waiting for someone’s return and in Armin’s case he was wait for Jean Kirstein.

“Excited to see someone?” Erwin spoke with a small smile. Levi looked up and Armin gasped at the commander's words. “Don’t look to surprised. I’ve seen that look on people’s faces when they’re waiting for a loved one.”

“Sorry sir I-”

“Isn’t it that Kirstein brat?” Levi spoke up earning himself a shocked look from Armin. “Yeah it is. He was talking about you to someone, but i’m not sure who…” Levi whispered placing a finger on his chin. The whole conversation had caused Armin to blush slightly at the thought of Jean talking about him. _‘H-he talked about me…?’_

“No need to apologize” Erwin said “ I trust your ideas and cloud of judgement on this and Corporal Levi and I will speak to Hanji about them. You’re dismissed Cadet Arlert” The older blonde finished sternly yet softly. Armin thanked both commander and corporal with a salute and began to smile slowly making his way out the door. Not only did the commander and corporal practically complement him, but he could finally go see Jean and today was shaping up to be a really good. The blonde squealed slightly and began walking quicker while his face was currently betrayed his current emotion. He was extremely excited, but was somewhat anxious to finally see Jean.

____________________________________________________________________________

Armin sighed hopelessly as he finally stopped in front of the horse stable for the 3rd time and stood still. He had been looking for Jean for over 45 minutes, and couldn’t think of anywhere else his lover could be. Before Armin could finally step in, he heard his name being called and turned his head quickly.

“Armin!” Eren shouted quickly with Mikasa in tow. His eye twitched tad bit when he realized it was just Eren and Mikasa. Not that he didn’t want to see his friends, it was just he really wanted to see Jean. Right now.

“Hey Eren, Hey Mikasa!” he replied with a small smile. They caught up to him and all three of them began walking into the horse stables together.

“Hey Armin” Mikasa spoke.

“It’s so good to see you again. How was everything back here while we were gone?” Eren asked slinging his arm around Armin’s shoulder, while the blonde subtly looked around. Armin finally turned to Eren and hummed with a shrug “Not much has happened other than everyone waiting for you guys.”

“Where were you, I was hoping to see you much earlier.”

“I was looking at the commander's notes for the next time we go outside the walls. How long have you guys been back?

“For a few hours. I’m so glad the commander allowed you to help again. Your plan really helped us cover more ground!”

Armin nodded slowly at Eren’s words but his face slowly contorted to worry while Eren continued to speak. He felt guilty for not listening to Eren who was currently speaking to him right now, but he couldn’t help the fact that his thoughts kept wandering onto Jean. If they’d been here for hours, where was Jean? The ash-brown haired boy would’ve found him by now...that’s if Jean was even looking for him. An odd and uncomfortable feeling began to settle in Armin’s stomach.

“Armin are you okay?” Mikasa’s voice asked breaking the blond out of his thoughts.

  
Y-yeah i’m fine um… I need to… do something”  Armin mumbled causing his two friends to give him a look of concern. “I’ll talk to you guys later...I promise…” Armin quickly backed out of the horse stables from his concerned friends and walked away from the area, continuing to look around once again for his lover. _‘If he’s not in the horse stable, where could he possibly be?’_

The blonde continued to wander around and search most of the area's Jean would be, but still couldn’t find him. _‘What if he doesn’t want to see me?”_ the small blonde thought depressingly. Armin's thoughts continued to take a depressing turns until he bumped into someone.

“Sorry” Armin spoke and was surprised to feel a tight grip on his shoulder.

“Oh hey Armin. What’s wrong?” Reiner asked slightly turning the smaller blonde to face him.

“I…” _‘Maybe he knows where Jean is’_ “Do you know where Jean is?” Armin asked trying not to allow his voice to show his sadness. His attempts were futile since Reiner gave him an empathetic look that kind of concerned him.

“Well…he was actually looking for you when we got back, but Bertolt told me he passed out-”

“He passed out!” Armin shouted with a worried tone.

“Yeah, our division was hurt pretty badly and Jean got pretty banged up so he might he might be in the infirmary-

“W-what happened?” the smaller blonde stuttered feeling his hand through his long locks of hair as anxiety began to slowly build up. Reiner sighed softly with a painful look and cautiously picked his next words. Jean was probably going to get mad, but oh well.

“He um, he used himself as bait and he almost didn’t make it away in time…” the taller blonde stopped speaking after noticing Armin’s horrified expression. “Armin…?”. Armin's skin complexion began to turn extremely pale.

“Sorry Reiner I need to go.” Armin blurted. Reiner nodded in understanding and both of them said their “goodbyes”. As Armin made his way to the infirmary, he tried to keep his deep thoughts at bay. ‘ _Why would Jean do something so stupid!? Hopefully Jean’s okay… he has to be...’_

He didn’t know he was running until he felt a hard impact causing him to fall on his arse. He rubbed his head with a sigh and apologized.

 _“_ Armin!” Jean voiced in worry. “Are you okay?” He slowly pulled his lover up by his forearm and Armin got a better look at Jean. He had a small bandage patch on his right cheek, 2 bandages on his neck, 2 smaller bandages on his temple and a few bruises that were soon starting to become noticeable.

“Dear wall Maria, Jean are you okay?!” Armin cried and began to slowly caress Jean’s face with his small hands.

The taller of the two shrugged nonchalantly “I’m a little sore, but i’m good.” Armin pulled Jean into a hug, but quickly released him when he felt him wince.

“S-sorry I-

Jean brought Armin in for a hug and silenced him with a kiss. Armin happily complied to the kiss and was a little disappointed when it came to an end. “Don’t apologize my angel.” The ash-brown haired man spoke softly, intertwining their fingers.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re fine.” Jean replied pulling Armin along.

________________________________________________________________________

Armin sat on the side edge of the bed while Jean lied on the bed with his arm over his eyes. A certain thought then hit Armin. Jean could’ve actually died. Jean may have been just bruised right now, but he could’ve actually lost Jean. Jean moved his arm from his eyes and glanced at Armin, noticing how tense and nervous he looked.

“Why’re you so nervous?”

“Because…” Armin replied in a shaky voice.

“Because what…”

“You used yourself as titan bait!” Armin blurted, now staring straight at the ground. The ash-brown haired brunette winced at the words and sighed while slowly sitting up on the bed placing a hand on Armin’s tense shoulder.

“How’d you find out anyway?”

“Reiner told me everything!” the small blonde cried now facing Jean with concern and sadness.

“It’s not as bad as it seems-”

Armin threw Jean’s hand off his shoulders roughly while quickly standing up from the bed with aggression and a horrified expression. “Jean you idiot, what were you thinking!”

“I was thinking that this is the survey corps and my job isn’t just to defeat titans, it’s also to help my fellow soldiers in anyway possible.” Jean defended with irritation. Why was Armin so angry? He himself wasn’t angry and neither did he regret his decision. Although he was scratched up, he was glad he was able to play a big role in today’s mission. Even if it was being titan bait.

“Your main job is to not get yourself killed!” Armin sighed with frustration and felt his hands through his hair. “I knew you would do something stupid-”

“When I do something selfless, i’m stupid all of a sudden! Why are you even angry, you guys are always telling me I need to stop thinking about myself!”  the taller of the two retorted ignoring the small pain that shot up his torso causing him to groan internally. He really didn’t feel like dealing with this.

“Why am I so angry?” the smaller blonde shouted harshly causing Jean to feel a little concern for his lover. Armin was practically red from all the shouting he had done. “I could’ve actually lost you Jean!”

Those words immediately caused Jean’s anger to be replaced with guilt and empathy. He slowly realized that Armin wasn’t actually angry, but hurt and scared because he decided that being suicidal titan bait was a good idea. He didn’t actually think about what would happen if he didn’t make it. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard sniffling and immediately registered that Armin was crying.

The blonde quickly put the ball of his palms to his eyes and attempted to stop his tears but couldn’t help the tears that began to appear. Anytime he thought of Jean outside those walls whether he was with them or not, the fear of losing him was something that was constant and what made it worse was the fact that Jean was so prone to doing stupid things. Armin felt a hand pull his arm lightly to sit on the bed, while Jean slowly removed Armin’s hands from his now tear filled red eyes and watched as Armin continued to sob.

“Armin, baby i’m so sorry.” The ash-brown haired brunette apologized, now softly swiping the tears away with with thumb. “Don’t cry angel…”

“I-I just don’t want to lose you Jean…” He sniffled “I-I can’t...please...I’m sorry I yelled at you..”

Jean began to place small kisses on Armin’s face with a sad look “Don’t apologize okay...it’s my fault. I should’ve actually thought it out, but instead I just acted out of impulse…”. Armin's crying had calmed down just a little, but Jean still felt guilty. The blonde allowed Jean to cup his face and kiss him until he got to his lips. The blonde leaned into the kiss and began to press himself against Jean’s chest carefully. The need to feel Jean and have more skin contact became overwhelming for the blonde, so he began to unbutton his lovers shirt and lightly press his hands all over his body. Jean was so lean, yet toned and firm all at once and it was somewhat of a turn on for blonde. _‘Wait’_   Armin thought now hovering  his hands over Jean's chest.

"Why'd you stop?"

“Jean...your bruises…” Armin whispered. Jean silenced him with a kiss and began to slowly unbutton Armin’s clothe as well. He reassured Armin that he was okay and continued kissing him, while grabbing the blonde's small waist, pushing him down on the bed slowly.

“Wait Jean…hug me please…”.

Jean nodded hovering over Armin and slowly laid his body onto Armin’s own small form. The feeling of Jean’s skin against his brought him some form of joy that he couldn’t explain. It was a form relief you get when you know everything is going to be okay because the most important thing you have is right there.

“Oh Jean I missed you so much…” Armin spoke softly wrapping his arms around Jean.

“I miss you too angel…I missed you so much...” The ash-brown brunette replied soothingly and captured Armin’s lips onto his own once again. He made himself comfy in between Armin’s legs and began to slowly grind against his crotch, deepening their kiss. Armin moaned into the kiss, giving Jean access to push his tongue into the his mouth and take control of their make-out session. They allowed their lips to detach to take a breath and to gaze into each other's eyes.

“J-jean are you sure you want to do this… your hurt…” Armin whispered placing kisses on Jean’s jawline. He couldn’t help but admire facial physic. Eren could make as many horse jokes as he wanted about his lover, but at the end of the day Jean would always be extremely attractive.

“Don’t worry angel, i’m fine.” he replied and began tracing his lips against his lover's neck. He then pressed his lips harder against the skin and began sucking on his neck while rubbing the blonde's thigh; now making his way to his belt. Armin let out soft moans as Jean continued to unbutton his jeans with one hand, trailing kisses down his chest.

Armin felt Jean’s big hands rub his nipple and trace his small curves causing him to shudder slightly. “Jean, I want it rough”

“Are you sure cause…” Jean began rapidly rubbing the blonde's cock through the fabric causing Armin to moan a little loudly. “I’m going to wreck you” Jean growled, now hovering above Armin's body eyeing his pale, but red chest and flushed face.  Those words went straight to the blondes cock causing him to whimper. Jean immediately took in the pink nipple and lightly licked the tip, then around it while he started to slowly dry hump him once again.

“Oh Jean…” he moaned “Nghh...Jean”. He tangled his hands into his lovers hair and wrapped his legs around Jean’s midsection, bring him closer to his crotch. He felt Jean’s own hard cock against his and began dry humping him with more speed. “Ahh...Jean…” . As Jean began to nibble lightly on each of his nipples, Armin’s mouth watered at the thought of taking Jean’s cock in his mouth. The feeling of his balls hitting his chin while the tip would continue to hit the back of his throat.

Jean continued to nibble roughly on Armin’s nipple but felt Armin slowly sit up. He detached from the now red bud and allowed Armin to slowly crawl to his pants and unbutton them. Armin stared at Jean's erected cock with excitement and attempted to wrap his small hand around it. '

“You’re so eager for daddy's cock aren’t you.” The ash-brown haired brunette said seductively with a hint of joy and groaned loudly at the feeling of Armin’s mouth wrapping around his erected cock. Armin happily hummed around the member in his mouth and quickly downed the rest of his cock, tightly gripping the base.

“Fuck...oh baby boy.” Jean moaned. He placed a hand on his lovers head for encouragement and watched his blonde lover rapidly bob his head on his member. Armin bobbed his head in different angles, squeezing the base and continued this action for a few more minutes before finally slowly taking Jean out of his mouth, hollowing his cheeks.

“How am I doing daddy?” Armin asked biting his lip, but continued stroking his lovers member at a normal pace. He moved closer and rubbed the tip lightly with his thumb while stroking the rest with his other hand.

“You’re so...nghh..good baby-boy” Jean replied through small moans. “You haven’t had my cock in your mouth for that long and you already look messy.” he mumbled tracing his thumb on Armin’s bottom lip. They continued to stare at each other not only with hunger, but with longing and love, before Armin greedily took Jean’s mouth onto his own and felt Jean comply, resulting in something messy, that was still heated. The blond felt Jean moan sweetly into their kiss and felt a little bit of warm liquid coat his hands.

They unlinked their lips slowly with a small smile before Armin took the cock in his mouth again, but this time with more want. Jean tangled his hands into the blonde locks and pulled his hair back while Armin gave him a nod of consent to fuck his mouth. Jean began to aggressively shove Armin onto his cock but then he would also replace his cock with his fingers every now and then, while the small blonde made sure to coat Jean's two fingers and cock really well.

“There you go...nghh…” Jean’s moans became louder as each breath became shorter. “Fuck...just like that baby. You like having daddy’s cock in your mouth don’t you?” Jean purred. Armin nodded with a hum of joy and felt his cock scream for attention at Jean's words. While he devoured Jean's cock with hums of delight, he rubbed Jean's thighs in small circles and realized how short Jean was starting to breath.  _'He's so sensitive.'_

The ash-brown haired brunette pulled Armin roughly off his cock and noticed his straining member and the dirty smile Armin was giving him. Armin had never looked so hot in his life.

“Pants off, now!” Jean commanded roughly. Armin quickly did as told, fully stripping his pants and shoes off and rolled onto his stomach. He felt his lovers big hands slide against his hip and give a small squeeze to his round arse.

“You sucked daddy’s cock and his fingers just right and now all I need to do is stretch you out.” Jean purred pulling Armin up a little and shoving one finger into Armin’s hole. As he fingered his blonde lover, he leaned down on Armin's back, gripping his lovers member with his other hand and began jerking him off rapidly. He then shoved another finger inside of Armin and began scissoring him open. Armin’s moans got louder as the fingering got faster while he immediately began to fuck himself against Jean’s fingers.

“Tell me how badly you want me baby.”

Armin whimpered and moaned before finally giving out an answer “I-I want you so bad...I’ve been...nghh....thinking about you fucking me really hard when you get back...ahhh. ”

“Jesus Armin, you sound like a whore...It’s really hot...what else do you want daddy to do to you.” Jean hadn’t been this turned on in so long.

“I… I want daddy to make me his...to ruin me…” he cried “Fuck...if you keep doing that, i’m going to cum soon...” Armin blurted as pre-cum began to leak from the slit of his still fully grown cock.

Jean immediately pulled his fingers out of Armin “Can’t have you doing that just yet. I want my cock to be inside of you when you do…” he teased and gave a small slap causing Armin to give out a small moan and a giggle. “Jeez Armin your ass is so perfect...I can’t wait to bury my cock in it…” he growled spreading his cheeks and aligning his cock to his hole. Armin whimpered softly and shifted his hips around as Jean slowly entered his hole.

“Ngghh...Jean…” Armin moaned arching his back onto Jean’s cock.

“Relax baby. Daddy’s going to take good care of you with his cock…” the brunette whispered leaning down to Armin’s ear. “Dear god Armin, you’re so tight...uhh…”

In less than a 2 minutes, Jean was now fully in the small blonde and waited a few seconds for Armin to adjust to his length before finally thrusting slowly. Holy crap Armin didn’t remember Jean being this big.

“Can’t wait till I really start pounding into your sweet tight ass….ahhh Armin..” the ash-brown brunette moaned slowly “So good…”

He placed his hands on each side of Armin and began picking up speed. Armin and him hadn’t had sex in so long and dear god did he miss being inside his lover. “Fuck…”

“You feel so good baby...I missed being so deep inside of you.” The ash-brown haired brunette said unconsciously going faster. He gave a few more normal speeded thrust before abruptly stopping.

“I missed it to...ahhh... feeling you inside of me."

Armin was caught by surprise when Jean gripped his hips tightly and pulled just his ass up in in the air, making sure his chest was still in contact with the bed., He shoved his cock back into Armin and continued the same speed he had before. “Ahhh!”.

Jean smacked his ass and snaked his hands into Armin’s hair giving a small tug. “I’m really not going to hold back angel.” he spoke aggressively “So each time I fuck you.” He gave a hard thrust “You say my name.”

“Jeez...fuck!”

“Didn’t I tell you to say my name.” the ash-brown haired brunette growled pulling his hair once again receiving a small groan.

“D-daddy!” the blonde cried loudly. He gripped the bed-sheets in front of him and thrashed beneath Jean as he was fucked without mercy. Jean's grip on Armin’s hair  didn't let up and stayed the same as he thrusted faster into the small blonde, but of course Armin didn't mind.

“Gahhh…yes...fuck!” the smaller male began fucking himself against Jean, causing the thrusting to go out of sync. "Harder!"

“You’re practically... nghh...fucking yourself against me and you’re doing so good baby boy...” It was such an amazing view to Jean. To watch his small lover practically take his cock with such eagerness, but another idea popped into the ash-brown haired brunette's mind. He pulled out of Armin without warning and flipped him onto his back effortlessly and chuckled a little. The blonde attempted to catch his breath while Jean lifted his legs at a good angle and pushed his cock back into him.

“Fuck, right there!” Armin screamed gripping the bedsheets tightly.‘Found it’ Jean smiled.

“D-don’t stop..ahhh...fuck me!”

“That’s...gahh...more like it…keep screaming my name.” the taller of the two said angling himself to get a better thrust. Armin arched his back calling out Jean's "name" multiple times in between rapid pants of breath while wrapping his arms around Jean.

“Ahh...you’re all mine Armin…”Jean growled into Armin’s ear “This sweet little ass is all mine!”

“It’s all...fuck...it’s all yours…” 

“Tell me, who owns this...who owns your ass!”

“Gahh fuck!" the blonde's head began to shake from left to right "You, daddy you do!” Armin cried once again and began clawing at Jean’s back in complete ecstasy. He would give two small thrust then really give it to him and it felt so good. So rough!

"That's what I like to hear..." he mumbled. 

Only Jean was allowed to him like this; to see him so undone and filthy. Only Jean was allowed to leave love bites on his small lover and tell him he was his. The ash brown haired brunette growled possessively once again and pressed himself harder on Armin.

The small blonde smiled happily and began hugging Jean, placing small kisses on the bandage free side of his lovers neck neck. He loved it when Jean claimed him like this. Not just during sex, but in general because it made him feel loved and wanted in some odd way he couldn't explain. It made him feel safe and warm inside when they were together because it reminded him that Jean really did love him no matter what. Even when it was rough sex, it still felt sensual to Armin, which made it even better.

It was becoming too much for the small blonde. The friction of his cock between Jean’s stomach and his, while Jean continued to pound into him without mercy. The feeling of having him slide in and out of him, constantly hitting "that spot" soon became overwhelming. He couldn't take it anymore

"Ahhh fuck, d-daddy i'm gonna cum!"

"Do it, cum for daddy baby boy". the tall ash-brown haired brunette said in a husky tone. 

"Oh holy wall Maria, fuck!" he screamed clawing at Jean's back , arching his own as the feeling of euphoria coursed through his veins while cum flew onto his stomach. He groaned lightly as began to catch his breath and looked up at Jean, exhaustedly.

The feeling and heat from Armin clenching around his cock became extremely overwhelming."Fuck baby, i'm gonna...ahh...come inside you."

"D-do it. I want it s-so deep." he panted, watching Jean's face contort into pure pleasure with a small lip bite. _' Dear wall Maria, Jean's hot.'_

Jean squeezed Armin's hips and buried himself into Armin, releasing a sweet load of cum inside of his lover. Armin smiled in delight with a small hum and began to groan softly as Jean gave two more thrust.

"There you go daddy, fill me up..." he joked.  Jean sighed loudly, making sure he emptied himself out more before finally pulling out as exhaustion began to hit him causing him to immediately plop down on his small lover ignoring the huff. He grunted and immediately pushed the ash-brown haired brunette off of him and gave him a small flick on his ribcage.

 Jean pulled the small blonde into his arms, ignoring the small "you ass" from Armin and began cuddling him. "When did you get such a dirty mouth?"

"The day I started calling you daddy." he laughed. It was true though. When Jean jokingly referred to himself as daddy during sex, Armin found out not only did it turn Jean on, but it also turned him on as well.

"Jean." Armin spoke tracing his fingers on Jean's chest lightly. "How were you not in pain during all that...especially since I kind of scratched up your back." Jean shrugged and took Armin's small hands into his own and unconsciously compared their sizes. "Eh, I was only soar just a little and those scratches are kind of hot" he teased. The small blonde sighed with an eye roll but laughed a little, snuggling himself into Jean's chest even more, wrapping his arm around his torso.

"Hey...you know you're also mine too right?"

"Of course angel. The love bites you leave on me mean something." he replied lightly circling the discolored skin on his chest with his finger. "I really did miss you a lot though.." Jean admitted with a small blush, bringing Armin closer. The blond wrapped one arm on Jean's chest and slowly placed a leg on his own lovers leg, adding a small kiss to his chest.

"I really missed you too. When Commander Erwin and Corporal Levi came into the room, I knew you were back and I looked everywhere for you and then Eren told me you guys came much earlier and well..." Armin sighed sadly looking down at his hands that were currently in Jean's "I thought that you didn't want to see me... since I knew you would have found me by then, but then Reiner told me you passed out looking for me" the small blonde admitted.

 The ash-brown haired brunette sighed with a small bit of guilt and finally spoke "Yeah, sorry about that. You were on my mind the whole time and when we got home, you were the first thing I wanted to see, so when everyone told me I needed to rest, I honestly didn't want too." Jean turned to look at Armin with a small blush "Armin...don't every think I don't want to see you okay. I'll always want to see you and I'll always want to be near you, even when i'm mad and it seems like I don't want to be around you, I more likely do because you're the best thing ever and well..." Jean hesitated with a small hint of embarrassment before finishing " You make me feel happy and I love you so much." 

The small blonde stared at his lover with admiration and so much love; a small blush making it's way onto his face . Armin had never felt so loved and appreciated in his life. Moments like these made Armin realize how lucky he was to have someone like Jean.  The small blonde sometimes felt like he didn't deserve someone like him because he was so amazing and he felt like he could never measure up to him, but then Jean would remind him how important he was and it made Armin feel so much better.

"Oh Jean, I love you so much." he said place multiple kisses on Jean's lips, causing another make-out session to breakout, but this one felt different. It was more of sensual make-out that wouldn't immediately turn dirty. It was the type of make-out that was filled with way more love than lust because you were just soaking up that person's existence and you were extremely content causing you to forgot about every problem ever. He snuggled into Jean even more and closed his eyes humming with a soft, content smile.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. We need more JeArmin stories
> 
> 2.I hope the smut was good :D
> 
> 3\. Thanks for reading. ((This is actually my first fanfic i've written))


End file.
